Hurting The One I Love
by SoratoMichiFreak
Summary: Davis finds out that T.K. is abusing Kari...R+R


Hurting the one I love 

Hurting the one I love 

A/N: For all you T.K. fans I don't have anything against him I love T.K. he's sooooo cute. So if I offended you sorry ^_~

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Davis was late for their meeting on how to stop the Digimon Emperor from controlling the Digital World, he finally got to Izzy's house and he noticed that Kari was wearing pants that covered her legs and a long sleeve shirt and on her face she tried to cover up her bruises by putting make up with her sun glasses. Davis was really concerned he really liked Kari and wanted to be with her but she was dating T.K., Davis didn't like him he knew he was bad news but he didn't say anything because he wanted Kari to be happy.

"Um…Kari can I talk to you for a minute"

"O.K."

They stepped out of Izzy's room so they could be alone 

"Kari are you o.k. because you're covering yourself up and you never do that"

She stared at Davis and started to cry, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh…Davis...it's…it's…T.K."

"What about T.K. did that son of a bitch do something to you"

She looked up at Davis and took off her glasses, she had a big bruise on her face.

"KARI…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?"

"It was T.K. he hit me, he's been hitting me for a while"

"WHAT!!! T.K. IS HITTING YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MOTHER FUCKER HE'S GONNA WISH HE NEVER LAID HIS HANDS ON YOU"

"Davis don't, he said if I told anyone he would kill me"

"But Kari you can't keep living like this you deserve someone better"

"Oh…Davis I don't know what to do" and she started to cry again and Davis took her in a soft embrace.

"Don't worry Kari I promise you that T.K. won't hurt you anymore I swear if he hurts you again that dumb bitch is gonna pay"

Davis put his hand on her chin and lifted her face and brought his face closer to hers and kissed her. It was the best kiss Kari ever had, he was a better kisser than T.K. the way Davis kissed her was magical she felt like she was in heaven, they broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Davis if T.K. finds out I'm with you he'll kill both of us he seems sweet but he's not he charged somehow he's not the T.K. I fell in love with"

"Kari leave T.K. and come with me"

"I don't know Davis, I'm scared, I don't know what to do"

"Kari you stay here were it's safe I'm going to find T.K. and fuckin' beat the shit out of him"

"Davis don't please!!!"

"Don't worry about me Kari I'll be fine"

He kissed her again and left Izzy's house and went to find T.K., he went everywhere and still didn't find him then he finally spotted him he was in the park playing basketball. He started to walk towards him.

"T.K.!!!!!!"

"Davis what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me I know what your doing to Kari?"

"What!!!…So that slut told you huh."

"Kari's not a slut she's a very caring and loving person and you treat her like crap"

"She's my girl not yours so mind your own business"

"NO…you're hurting her and your going to fuckin' pay you son of a bitch"

"Bring it on then, I'll kick your ass"

"We'll see"

Davis ran to T.K. and punched him in the face, he rubbed his face and noticed he was bleeding.

"YOU BITCH"

T.K. punched him but he missed"What's the matter T.K. not man enough to fight"

"Shut the fuck up" Davis punched him again and knocked him to the ground and was kicking and punching him over and over he didn't show any mercy. T.K. was so weak he couldn't get up, Davis just kept going he had to pay for what he did to Kari.

"DAVIS!!!!"He looked up and saw Kari crying 

"Kari I'm sorry I got carried away please forgive me"

"I forgive you, but T.K. needs help"

"Kari why do you wanna help him he deserves to be in jail"

"I know but he wasn't like this before"

"O.K. Kari what ever you say"

~* 1 Year Later*~

T.K. went to jail and did some time but got help for his abuse problem as for Davis & Kari they started dating and fell in love and lived happily ever after.

A/N: I know it's kinda short and it's a bad ending so please R+R J


End file.
